Ryota's Behavior, Arata's Jealousy
by RandomFavoriteCouples
Summary: In an effort to get Sakura the best White Day gift, Ryota drags Ami along to help him which everyone in their school knows that when these two are together, they are over dramatic. To those that don't know these two, their actions can cause mixed emotions, especially in Arata.


**Title: Ryota's Behavior**

 **Category: Digimon**

 **Pairing: Ryota/Sakura Ami/Arata one-sided Nokia/Arata**

 **Rating: T**

 **Summary: In an effort to get Sakura the best White Day gift, Ryota drags Ami along to help him which everyone in their school knows that when these two are together, they are over dramatic. To those that don't know these two, their actions can cause mixed emotions, especially in Arata.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Digimon rights or the rights to Digimon Story Cyber Sleuth. In most of my stories, you have noticed that I like to explore the relationship between Ryota and Sakura. I also like to explore the relationship that Ryota has with the protagonist. So please enjoy.**

 **~~Story Begins~~**

"No!" A male voice rang out through the school's hallway as the school's day session ended. A young man with spiked blonde hair stumbled out of the classroom, his brown eyes showed pain as he gripped his right arm tightly, "I have been injured by my own partner! How could you?" he leaned against the wall breathing heavily as more students came out of the classroom, some of them laughing, others rolling their eyes, while some just shook their heads, "How could you try to stab me, my old friend?"

One girl with dark brown hair in french braid pigtails stood there smiling as her dark, brown eyes watched her boyfriend. In this school, her boyfriend and another mutual friend of hers always made things interesting and fun when they were together, no matter the situation. She felt like an outsider when she first joined this school but thanks to her boyfriend and her friend not only does she smile and laugh more, she feels welcome, and her grades have improved.

Her other friend walked by wearing the same uniform as her but she flipped her red hair – which she was wearing down today – over her shoulder and looked over her shoulder, her blue eyes being cold towards the guy gasping in pain, "I had to make sure that your words ring true when you requested my aid on your quest. If you look, the wound is no longer there meaning that what you speak is true. I will gladly help you, my dear friend, in finding a gift for our Lady Sakura." The red head smiled and winked, "We shall be back my Lady Sakura and I assure you, Lord Ryota will be in good health when he returns."

Sakura nodded her head and bowed "Thank you Knight Ami." Once her two friends let the hallway still speaking like English medieval people, Sakura couldn't help but laugh. After all, it all started when Ami poked Ryota's arm so he would wake up before class ended.

She started to leave since she had volunteer to help her friend Nokia help another friend of hers who was a guy and was also a friend of Ami's who had a huge crush on her. Which Sakura didn't mind but felt sorry for Nokia since Nokia talked about this guy quite a bit and even confessed that she had a crush on him. Why did guys always wait until the day before White Day to find a gift?

"Alright!" a voice said happily as a girl with pink hair in short pigtails cheered when Sakura arrived, her bracelets jingling as she waved her over, her pink jacket doing nothing to hide the bra straps that her blue dress doesn't hide, her gray tights went up higher than normal but still cushioned her feet from the torture of the pink heels she was wearing. Next to her was a guy who was wearing a white trench coat with a hood and blue linings, underneath it was a light blue one piece outfit that seemed comfortable but his gray eyes looked somewhat mean to Sakura but the rugged way his long black hair resting against his neck reminded Sakura of her own boyfriend somehow. Sakura's opinion of him was sketchy but if this was the one who was going to be buying a gift for Ami and it makes her happy – well Ami could use someone like that since her mom always puts the job before her and Ami knows nothing about her father.

"Is this who we were waiting for?" the guy asked. "Why couldn't you help me? I thought you was close to Ami?"

"I am but my ideas may not suit Ami or your budget," the pink hair lady said, "Arata this is Sakura. Sakura this is Arata. I know it's sad that his good looks were wasted on not only a jerk but a geek as well."

Arata rolled his eyes, "Not a geek."

"Nokia," Sakura asked, "What would your ideas be?"

"Oh, necklaces, bracelets, roses," Nokia giggled, "Practically anything expensive with a diamond."

Sakura sighed, "It's a good thing you asked me," she looked at Arata who was shaking his head at Nokia's antics, "She's not much for jewelry. What are you thinking of getting her?"

"I don't know," Arata said, "I can't read her. She shows her emotions openly but I can't read her. It's so confusing!"

"C'mon," Nokia said grabbing their arms, "The present isn't going to find and buy itself."

 _~~A while later~~_

"Nokia stop~" Arata yelled and trying to get Nokia off of his arm who she was clinging too. "We need to rest. We've been in so many shops without a break. Besides, Sakura still has her school bag with her so I'm guessing her schoolwork is getting heavy."

"Sakura?" Nokia asked.

"It's true," Sakura said looking down at seeing her friend's sad look. She looked back up as hands wrapped around her neck from behind and felt something pressing down on her shoulder, "What the-"

"Is it true that blondes have more fun?" a familiar voice asked and Sakura just now noticed that Arata had stiffened.

"Ami!" Nokia said happily seeing her.

"What are you doing here?" Arata asked, "Nokia get off!"

"Ryota is in the shop behind us looking and freaking out," Ami replied, "I'm really tempted to drag you in there Sakura, what are you three doing here?"

"Shopping," Sakura said with a smile as Ami released her, "Any luck with Ryota?"

The newcomer shook her head, "I've pretty much described, showed him, and even blurted it out to him. He doesn't believe me. Honestly I'm already trying to figure out a Plan B."

"You look exhausted," Arata commented crossing his arms as he finally got his arm free.

"Yea," Nokia agreed, "And we've been shopping forever."

"Ryota just has that effect on people," Sakura explained with some laughter.

"Ami! Ami! Where are you?" Ryota asked, "I'm so lost now!"

Sakura chuckled as Ami sighed in defeat, "He had better have found something."

No sooner had Ami said that, Ryota clapped a hand over her mouth, "Ha ha, Sakura funny meeting yo-AH! Stop it!" Ryota glared at Ami as he moved his hand away from her mouth, "You licked me!"

"I did not," Ami said walking away as she waved bye to everyone while Ryota followed, "I gave you puppy kisses."

"Those were not puppy kisses!" Ryota bickered back, "I can feel the poison seeping into my blood. I-I feel faint. You have betrayed me for the last time!" He than ran up to her and grabbed her arm pulling her back, "My spirit shall haunt you."

"Those two are...over dramatic," Nokia said unimpressed as she crossed her arms, "Let's go get some food then continue." She than ran off to the oden stand nearby.

"I wish I had her energy," Sakura said wistfully. She looked at Arata who was looking down, "What's wrong?"

"You go to school with her, does she talk a lot about us? Her friends that are outside of school? I mean I like her more than a friend but there's the fact that Ami might think I'm with the idiot over there."

"Yes," Sakura replied, "Why?"

"Well that kid -"

"What did Ami get you for Valentine's Day?"

"Chocolates with cream filling." He looked up only to see Sakura smile, "What?"

"You're Blue Box! I've been waiting to meet you."

"Blue Box is my avarter's name and why?"

"She cried and spent a good deal of money on buying ingredients. Those chocolates were homemade. Don't ever ask her about the week before Valentine's Day," Sakura said. "I offered to make them for her but she was determined to do it. Ryota and Yuugo only got store brought ones."

"So that boy is -"

Sakura giggled, "That's Ryota."

"Hey are you two coming over here or not?" Nokia yelled.

"I feel sorry for whoever puts up with her at home," Arata said as they walked towards her.

"I don't mind her energy, but anyway Ryota is my boyfriend and she's helping him find a gift for me. They've been best friends since they were little."

"So they have been that dramatic before?"

"Most of the time. That was actually calm. Just as school got out, Ami poked his arm so he'll wake up and he acted like she stabbed him."

They reached Nokia and ordered some food, "Hey Sakura, aren't you worried or scared about Ami being alone with Ryota?" Nokia asked.

She shook her head, "No, they have been friends longer than they have known me. Besides Ami has a love interest herself which I know about, if Ryota knows about it than well, he'll be wanting to interview this person."

"Oho," Nokia said and looked at Arata, "It seems like you might have some competition for Ami's heart."

Sakura's digivice beeped with an incoming message and she looked at it to see that Ryota sent her a picture of two foxes with their noses touching. One was an aqua blue color and the other one was a snowy white color. Her digivice beeped two more times with messages from Ryota telling the name of the store and that he could tell Ami wanted them so he was thinking of a birthday present. Sakura was thinking of a different present.

"Hey, can we go to Object Seeker's next?" Sakura asked.

"Object Seeker's? I've never heard of it," Nokia said.

"That honestly doesn't surprise me," Arata said, "It's an antique store not to far from here but it's an alleyway. The location is actually good because the alley serves as a shortcut to get to the subway station. I don't see why not? Do you think we'll find something there?"

Sakura wanted to say yes but if she showed him the picture with Nokia there or even made it sound like she knows what Ami wants, then she might buy it first or convince Arata it's not what Ami would like. Sakura saw that Arata had figured out a long time ago that Nokia had a crush on him. She could only hope that the rumors about that shop are true.

"There could be a chance, haven't you heard the rumors about that store?" Sakura asked.

"Wh-what sort of rumors?" Nokia asked instantly going into chicken mood.

"I have. The objects seem to call for their owners as soon as they enter the store which no one else can respond back to the call. The call will be to many owners but the price will be extremely high but once the proper owner comes along, the price drops to a reasonable price. I've been wanting to know if that's true or not," Arata stated.

"That actually sounds like a spam."

"You mean a scam," Sakura corrected politely not knowing the consequences.

"You shouldn't have done that," Arata said as they got ready to leave, "Now she's going to try and convince us that she said scam."

Which is what Nokia totally did the entire time they walked to the store and this was a new side of Nokia that Sakura was seeing. This was a nervous Nokia but why was Nokia nervous? It couldn't be due to the fact that they might find something for Ami there, could it?

They finally reached the store and it looked old like it was an antique itself, "Wow, this place looks like it could collapse any minute now." Nokia said shaking her head looking scared, "I'm not going in there."

"You don't have to," Sakura said looking at the shop's window where the two foxes were at. They were even more adorable in person, "Come on Arata."

"Huh?" The two friends said as Sakura rushed into the store and instantly she heard the objects calling softly a lot of names.

She went to the clerk who was a kind looking old man who smiled at her, "You've been hypnotized before haven't you young lady? You can hear the names being called can't you?"

"Yes, how did you know?" Sakura asked.

The man chuckled, "I've been expecting you and your new friend. The foxes have told me so."

"Sakura?" Arata asked coming into the shop. He spotted her at the counter talking to the clerk, "Are you sure there's something in here for Ami?"

The clerk smiled, "I'll go get them for you," he than walked away from the counter and towards the window slowly.

"Did you not see those foxes in the window?" Sakura asked.

"Well yeah and I did think of getting it for her but will she like it and loudmouth is still out there." Arata said looking own and using his hair to hide the blush.

"Ryota sent me the picture of them earlier and Ami has a fascination with foxes," Sakura responded as the clerk came back. "I'm glad I like you."

"Huh?"

"I'm tired of seeing Ami putting herself after others," Sakura said. "You got jealous over Ryota's behavior with her, it might make her start to believe that she does mean something to her friends, and that there is someone who will put her first."

"Here they are sir," the clerk said handing the two foxes to Arata already in a bag.

"How much do I owe you?" Arata asked.

The clerk shook his head, "I know how much you and your friends did to help save the world, especially the young lady who the white fox is meant for," Sakura was confused but Arata had a look of surprise on his face, "So consider this my thank you gift to the two of you."

"Thank you than," Arata said, "Anything else?"

Sakura shook her head, "No I might come here again. Thank you again."

They left the store only to be met with Nokia's questioning gaze, "So what did you get?"

"A gift in which Ami will tell you," Arata responded holding the bag behind him, "Now since that is done. I need to hurry home and do my homework."

"Nerd," Nokia said looking at Sakura, "Want to hang out and listen to Jimiken together?"

"No thank you," Sakura said quickly, "I actually have to get ready to babysit tonight so I better get going as well."

Nokia just huffed as she stood in the alleyway, "Well what am I supposed to do now?"

 _~~Next Day~~_

Ami wasn't doing good by the lunch time which was concerning her two best friends at school. Her skin was whiter than a ghost and she couldn't stop shivering, "Ami, are you okay?" Ryota asked. He had tried their usual antics but when she didn't respond with as much flair or attitude, he knew something was wrong.

"I'll be fine," she said trying to hide the weakness or sleepiness in her voice.

"Yeah," Ryota said rolling his eyes, "And I'm your aunt. Look if you aren't feeling well than you should've stayed at home."

"I promised you that I would be there for you when you give Sakura her gift," she argued, "Besides, I don't want to be seen like a typical heartbroken teenage girl."

"Why would you be seen like that?" Than it was like a light bulb went off inside his head, "That guy yesterday that was with Sakura, the one standing close to the pink hair chick, that's Blue Box!" Ami nodded slowly it hurt to move her head, it felt like it weighed a ton. "Oh god, I'm so sorry. If only I would've figured it out sooner than I would've punched him in the face for breaking your heart."

She couldn't stay awake anymore, her eyes would not stay open any more so she let them close. Ami didn't realize that Ryota caught her before she hit the grass or that he instantly started cussing once he felt how hot her skin was. He could feel it seeping through her clothes and knew that something was wrong.

When Ami woke up, she could hear the beeping machines of the Central Hospital and she was staring at the white ceiling. She let get eyes adjust to the brightness before trying to sit up only to have two gentle hands and a familiar face of Ryota who looked scared gently push her back down. "Get some more rest Ami," the voice of Sakura said off to the side, "Please." Ami followed what was being asked because her eyes couldn't stay open any longer.

When Ami woke up again, she was still in the hospital room. She sat up slowly and looked around to see that Sakura was still in the room with her. Ami's eyes had gotten wide and her breathing was becoming short gasps, "Sakura, why am I -"

"You need to calm down," Sakura said grabbing her friends hand. "You passed out at school and had a very high fever. If we didn't get you medical attention immediately, you might not have gain consciousness."

"But mom -" Ami stated, "She's been looking forward to do her own story over her trip over the cruise and -"

"And you need to stop," Sakura said. "If your mother gets mad at you for getting sick, than I'll call in reinforcements which include Ryota's mom, my mom, Police Officer Date, and Kyoko. Now calm down, you aren't helping your situation here." Sakura watched as Ami took a deep breath, "Ryota is currently speaking to Kyoko. You didn't tell me that he was getting me a promise ring and the necklace."

"Why ruin the surprise through I already did, didn't I?" Ami asked.

Sakura could see that Ami was trying to fight sleep again, the medicine and the fever must really be taking their toll as Sakura said, "No, but please Ami sleep. I already miss you at school."

When Ami woke up again, she didn't feel like her head weighed a ton. Something which she was guessing was a good sign. She slowly sat up hoping that she could stay awake for a while when a hand gently touched her forehead causing her to blink at her lap. Why did the hand feel so cool?

"No wonder everyone is worried," a voice familiar to her said as she looked up seeing Arata standing above her, his arm outstretched towards her so she figured it was his hand on her forehead, "You are still running a dangerous high fever."

"Arata?" she asked confused, "What are you doing here?"

"Visiting a friend in a hospital," he responded moving his hand and sitting on the edge of her bed. "Plus I need to know if Sakura hits hard as well."

It took her fever induced mind a minute to realize what he was asking, "Ryota punched you didn't he?"

"Sh," Arata said placing a finger against her lips. Luckily Sakura warned him that when Ami is in the hospital, she starts going into a panic mood quickly. That little motion seemed to calm her down quickly as her eyes stared at him questioningly. "You are the one who is fighting sickness right now. It was a misunderstanding anyway."

"How was it a misunderstanding?"

"I went to go visit you at Kyoko's office but I overheard Ryota talking to Kyoko that you was in the hospital. I demanded to know what had happened which he refused and than some heated words were exchanged between us and than he hit me. So back to the original question, does Sakura hit hard?"

"She's the only one I know of to bring Ryota to his knees. I don't know if that helps."

"It gives me some idea," Arata replied. He placed something on top of her head which she didn't even notice until it was placed on her head, "Happy White Day by the way."

"Huh?" She said trying to see what is on top of her head, "I thought you was with Nokia? She was holding onto your arm tightly yesterday."

"Yeah, I'm not. I don't know why she did that," Arata chuckled even through he knew why but Ami doesn't need to know that, "She knew I asked for her help to find you something." He watched as she grabbed the white fox off of her as her eyes lit up, "I got her a dozen eggs since she's obsessed with eggs."

Ami hugged the fox tightly, "Thank you so much Arata, but how did -"

"Sakura and Ryota helped. Sakura mentioned something and I think I would like to know exactly what happened a week before Valentine's Day." He heard her groan and smiled as he pressed his forehead against her burning forehead, "But only on our first date okay? So you need to get better soon. Don't worry I'll be here visiting everyday." He moved away a little bit and kissed her forehead gently causing her to giggle, "What?"

"Alphamon Kyoko is right, you truly are a romantic." Ami replied as she stared at him, "I'm also imaging Nokia's reaction when she finds out."

He smirked, "Just another reason for you to get better then." Arata left later that night when Ami was asleep, her white fox standing by her head. He left his blue fox in the window where the blue fox would keep an eye over Ami until he returned.

Neither one of them could have guessed that these two foxes would help Ami recover quickly, or that these two foxes were also responsible for the surprises that will come in the future for the young couple. 


End file.
